FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a plug coupling having plug protection in order to avoid undesired separation of the plug and socket of a plug-type connection.
For extending lines that are located outside of apparatus, for example, it is necessary to provide safeguards which prevent a separation of two plug parts.